babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 323
Rear Guard (後手 Gote) is the 323rd chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary Synopsis Takuma and Monma begin the Ike-stroke countermeasure. Monma tells Takuma that "wait for the bait" is one way to counter Ike and orders him to try doing it first. He explains that initially it's an ordinary stroke from the baseline. Absolutely no errors. Since the course doesn't matter, make sure it goes in within 3m of his (Monma's) baseline using a stable, natural spin. He then tells Takuma he (Monma) is going to go hard. And the two start a rally. For the time being, Takuma tries to do what he was told, but he's told he mustn't use arching shots or slow balls. Monma orders him to return with more than regular power, no matter what type of ball. Because if he doesn't, he'll be pummeled from above like just now suspect Monma smashed it. Takuma thinks, "I see. So it's that sort of thing?" He continues to return the ball in the same way, without being a slave to Monma's tempo. He continues to return Monma's fast balls fast even the slow balls; he gets going, continuing to run and return the balls. But Monma orders him to return even the balls that go out. He points out that they can continue a rapid barrage of strong hits that easily. Takuma protests, but Monma replies that the top guys in the world would have gotten the shot in. Monma explains that making the stroke demons think "no matter how I'm driven, I'll return this the same way" is the first step. It's a ball that's not too fast so they can take time to return to the center, but not too slow that it give the opponent an opportunity to attack. The ball Takuma hits with a stable spin feels stable and is unexpectedly hard for an opponent to attack. And just matching his opponent means the risk to Takuma is low. feels like one of the strategies that Ei-chan had identified. And the risk of being attacked by his opponent is high using regular power to put the ball deep as it is. Monma explains that matching the opponent's ball doesn't require imagination; however, it requires patience/perseverance and stamina in order to control one's own will over a long period. Takuma wonders how long they're going to continue this a rally. He continues returning the ball with regular power, without exception. They continue without a break. Different ranges and speeds and repetitive stop-and-dashes take their toll. Monma orders Takuma to put up with the pain, pointing out that Takuma, who had dropped out of tennis once, basically lacks staying power as a tennis player, the most essential power when competing while taking responsibility for the country a reference to the Davis Cup. Takuma gets pissed, but tries to continue doing what Monma says; Monma has suffered a full set against the world's No.3 a one-set match in some tournament. Monma tells Takuma that when he can do this, even Ike can't attack him easily. Monma says that when it comes to putting up with everything and continuing to wait, not being settled with a powerful ball, the guys confident in their strokes will definitely start to attack using tempo, because that's the only thing they can do if fast, strong hits are useless. He explains that the "slow" in that tempo is the "bait." When that comes, it's all right to put it away. Takuma goes to put away a slow ball. However, that ball is out. Monma points out that if Takuma gets impatient, everything will come to nothing. That's also perseverance, but that's also unexpectedly difficult to break your own tempo. Monma adds that they can only do it repeatedly in order to be able to settle it with a blow. While saying that, he continues their practice. Next they exchange shots over 50 times in a rally before Monma tells Takuma to hit a slow one. Takuma, who's dripping in sweat, notes he's hit 50 strong shots and concludes that practice with Monma is hell. The flashback ends and the scene switches back to the match. Ei-chan notices that Takuma doesn't go to the net. He decides that if Takuma doesn't force his way to the net... His choice is a slow ball with a course that stresses nailing Takuma to the baseline, and he drives it deep as intended. Takuma notes the slow ball other words, "bait" and wham! Ei-chan's taken by surprise and misses maybe makes an error. 30-15. Ei-chan wonders if instead of Takuma's timing not having been broken by the slow ball...if Takuma had been aiming to hit one. Takuma thinks that if Ei-chan's stroke can't be destroyed, he'll play using this style, it's the only way he'll finally get to the net. But he also adds that it was a countermeasure that he'd also intended for Ike he hadn't intended to use it sooner. Ei-chan's next serve clocks at 177kph. Takuma again doesn't go forward immediately. Coach Aoi notes this and thinks Takuma's becoming tenacious in his return game is scary. Ei-chan keeps in mind not relaxing his advantage and not letting Takuma hit in good form. Takuma thinks that as a pro, his physical strength and fortitude have always been lacking. But now, he'll go along with Ei-chan's tennis, no matter how long. Ei-chan aims for a tight course. Takuma thinks, "This is also within the range of 3m." But Takuma keeps it stable and returns the ball remembering to keep it within 3m of the baseline. Ei-chan thinks that the one Takuma had aimed for a little while ago was a slow spin. For the time being, it's better to be careful with that. Therefore... he tries to hit a slice. Takuma is following those movements steadily with his eyes. Navigation Category:Volume 34 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc